


Transformation

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [50]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hatred, King - Freeform, Nobility, Politics, Pride, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Jessamine transforms Roger.





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Transformation

Jessamine knew that the nobles hated her for the king she’d made her husband into but that only swelled her Barzunni pride in the transformation she had wrought in Roger.


End file.
